Some Bunny That I Used To Know
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: Fem!Jack/Bunnymund-I own nothing except for Jack's Pooka form and other Pookas with names. Now COMPLETE. Sequel: The Trouble With Duckelings
1. Chapter 1

**_For this stories sake, Jacklyn is going to be called Jack._**

* * *

Jack was with Bunny, they were painting Easter eggs, considering Easter is three days away, when she said "Ya know, my birthday is on Easter Sunday."

Bunny looked up from his egg and asked "Really?"

Jack nodded "Yeah."

Bunny nodded, finishing up his Easter egg, before saying "So, what everyone's favorite frost princess wanting for her birthday this year?" He grabbed another egg and began to paint it.

"To remember everything."

Those words were spoken with such truth and sadness that Bunny stopped painting to look at Jack. She was petting a painted Easter egg that had little ponies on it.

"Why don't you ask MiM? I'm sure he'd help you."

"I'm scared he won't say anything if I ask him. That he'll ignore, like before."

Those last two words were so softly spoken, that even with his super sensitive ears, Bunny almost missed them. He put his egg down, telling it to go join the others, before looking at Jack.

Poor girl was so upset, she didn't even notice some of the eggs she painted were nudging against her to get her to smile.

Bunny nudged the eggs to go join the rest of the finished colony, not taking his eyes off of girl with the white hair.

"Ya know, MiM's takin' a real likin' to ya. He's bound to say something." Bunny said, putting a paw on Jack's shoulder .

Jack nodded "I know. But, I've only heard his voice once Bunny. That was three hundred and two years ago. Maybe he has nothing more to say to me."

Bunny shook his head. "Look, Jack. Your memories will come with or without MiM's help."

Jack nodded, knowing Bunny was right. She then yawned, feeling the summer air of the night draining her of whatever energy she had left.

"Tired?" Bunny asked, smiling.

He knew the answer was an obvious yes, just by looking at Jack. The snow spirit had more bags under her eyes than Sandy had dream sand. That, and her head had fallen onto his shoulder as a soft snore escaped her mouth.

Bunny picked Jack up bridal style and took her to his camouflaged burrow, knowing he couldn't run to the Tooth Palace this time of night or else Tooth'd kill him.

He set Jack down in his nest, made of the softest grass and leaves he could find in the Warren, before laying down beside her and falling asleep as well.


	2. How Easter Came To Be

Bunny felt extremely comfortable in his nest, which normally wasn't how he felt during the days before Easter. Normally he'd be up before the sun to finish his eggs. He cracked an eye open to see the sleeping pale face of a winter spirit.

Something about how she's cuddled up to him seems very familiar. Like someone from his past was before him. No. That's ridicules. He's the last Pooka in existence.

"Hey, Frosty." Bunny said softly, sitting up with the spirit in his lap, gently nudging Jack with his nose

"Mm..?" She groaned, nuzzling the Pooka's chest.

"It's morning." Bunny said, nudging her again.

A sleepy groan, followed by a slightly slurred "Five 'ore minutes.."

"We've still got some eggs to paint." Bunny said, finally getting annoyed

Jack yawned, a mist escaping her mouth and floated onto Bunny's muzzle, before she stretched, still in Bunny's grasp "Okay, I'm up.."

Bunny was stars-stuck at what in the name of MiM just happened. He felt Jack escape his grasp and blinked as she stood up before him, holding her hand out.

"How about we get some breakfast before we start on those eggs." Jack said as the Pooka grabbed her hand.

Bunny nodded, regrettably, letting go of Jack's nice, cool hand to go get some carrots for himself and Jack. Fresh from the ground. He was sure Jack wouldn't mind, she's sure to have eaten carrots like that at one point in her life, but he washed them off with spring water from a basin in the Warren.

Bunny walked towards his nest, a handful of carrots in his paw, to see Jack was by the lake, directing colonies of eggs to different parts of the lake for different colors to be put on their shells, her sweater was off and tied to her waist, showing she was wearing a white shirt and a shaw, Bunny was wondering how she could wear the shirt and SHAW beneath her sweater.

"I though we were going to wait until we had breakfast to start on the eggs." Bunny called out, looking amused at Jack's startled face.

Jack looked embarrassed and nervous "They wanted to be painted, so I told them which parts of the stream to go to." She took a carrot and crunched it, smiling as she did so. "How'd you know I like carrots?"

Bunny shrugged, turning to face the eggs as they hopped into the river of colors. "I didn't." A thought struck him "Hey Jack, do you know how Easter got its start?"

"Is it because you wanted to bring joy to children?" Jack asked, following his gaze

"Yes, and no." Bunny said, a smile gracing his furry lips "It's because the love of my life wanted to bring joy to kits, so her and I hid eggs for them to find. Every year, on her birthday. It was something she wished to do every year, so that's what we did. Until Pitch came. He led a whole herd of humans here an' they slaughtered every single one of them. Saving her for last. Waiting until either one of us fell behind. Waiting, and when we stopped running, Pitch.. He.. He didn't give her, or our unborn kit, mercy.." Bunny had stopped talking, tears falling down his face.

"Do the others know?" Jack asked, tears in her eyes because now she knew why Bunny had a vendetta against Pitch. His girlfriend and their child were killed before their life together could begin.

"About what happened to the tribe and my love? Yes. About the kit? No. I couldn't, can't, afford to tell them." Bunny said, ignoring the mob of eggs that messed up the colonies Jack had given them.

"I won't tell them." Jack said, pulling the sobbing kangaroo sized rabbit into a hug. "I'm sorry Bunny. I'm so sorry." Jack cried along with him. Mourning those Bunny had lost, despite not knowing them.

"It want your fault Jack." Bunny said. He was trying, keyword, to get out of Jack's arms. To no avail. "What the.."

"We care about you Bunny. Me, Tooth, Sandy, North, Jamie, everyone. We aren't going to let that happen again."

"I know." Bunny turned around to see the colonies were now a mob of eggs that were racing to the stream. "You might wanna.."

"On it." Jack said, letting go of Bunny, she began floating upwards and used the wind to gently get the eggs back in line.

"Hey Jack.." Bunny called

"Yeah?" She answered

"You gonna be alright here by yourself for a bit? I gotta go get some new paintbrushes from North's place."

"Yup. Just hurry back." Jack said "I don't wan to have all the fun by myself."

"Then call Tooth." Bunny called, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Fine." Jack said, smiling as Bunny waved before jumped down the hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth had arrived at the Warren as soon as she got Jack's message, with a platoon of fairies.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did Bunny do anything to you?!"

Typical Tooth. Getting so worked up about Jack. It was heartwarming, but it also got very annoying.

"I'm fine Tooth, see?" Jack turned around in a circle, showing Tooth she was alright

Tooth looked her over with a critical eye before nodding and saying "So, you stayed over here last night?"

"Yeah." Jack said "What about it? I fell asleep painting eggs with Bunny. He probably thought that you would sick your fairies on him, so he took me to his burrow." Seeing Tooth's face, Jack's turned to one of terror "NOTHING happened!"

Tooth giggled "I know.."

Jack huffed as she glared at Tooth, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting "Then why are you being so picky when it comes to me?"

Tooth smiled "Because your like my little sister. I didn't have any siblings when I was mortal, so I've come to think of you as my sister."

A smile crossed Jack's face "I think of you as my sister too, Tooth. I had one younger sibling when I was mortal, so I was the oldest, and it feels so strange having to rely on people again after so long."

"Where's Bunny?" Tooth said, looking around

"He said something about getting more paintbrushes from North, I have my own, but, you know Bunny. He goes through those things faster that he goes through carrots."

Tooth nodded at the statement, it was true for being as funny as it was, before she sent her fairies in different directions as Jack sat down on a moss covered rock. She was humming as she picked up an egg and started to paint on it, feeling at peace and remembering the days that she did this for fun:

_**She was sitting on a rock, painting eggs for the day of her birth and the day she and her love would hide them for the kits to find, humming as she did so. The sun giving the right amount of light to get the details in the right place as she shaded the egg. The green grass, blue sky and puffy white clouds giving her inspiration. Voices of young kids were in the background, laughing with the one who stole her heart. Her father's voice caught her attention.**_

_**"Snowblade.."**_

_**She looked up to see a light brown Pooka with a white chest and stomach, standing on the rock that led to the den where the new mothers and kits stayed until their waning and for one more night, the next being their naming ceremony. His brown eyes were scanning the area around her. She waved at him as a smile crossed her face, one gracing her fathers before he hopped off to go check the newborn kits, fully aware he would soon be a grandfather.**_

_**Then, as she finished the egg, darkness clouded out the sun. It wasn't darkness, she observed, it was smoke. Smoke came from burning things. Upon sniffing the air, she smelt the burning of trees and grass. Voices, human voices, came from a distance.**_

_**"There they are!" One woman said**_

_**"Disgusting shapeshifters!" Another yelled**_

_**"Monsters! Let's kill them all!"**_

_**She was up off of the rock faster that she believed, even with the valuable package she carried. She ran to find her beloved in the wall of flames, ignoring her father's frightened cry of**_

_**"Snowblade, get back here!"**_

_**Her instincts were to find him. To see if he was alright. She saw him cornered by dogs.**_

_**"Bunny!" She called before barreling headfirst into the mutts.**_

_**He looked at her, his green eyes filled with worry "C'mon Snow, we gotta get outta here!"**_

_**They ran into the flames to escape. They kept running. Faster and faster, until she fell, caught by a human trap that was made of metal and had ensnared her leg with it's metal teeth. She tried to removed the metal from her leg, turning her white fur red as she kept trying. She saw gray paws reach for the trap, until a rope caught his wrists and pulled him back.**_

_**"Bunny!" She screamed, tears falling down her face as she saw her beloved get attacked her dogs while being held down by ropes. Tears welled up in her eyes**_

_**"Any last requests?" A man said. Her face looked up to see only a shadow with yellow eyes and sharp teeth.**_

_**"Please. Stop. We'll leave here. Just leave us alone!" She cried**_

_**The eyes lit up with glee at her begging for their lives. "Tell me, you overgrown rabbit," The man's fingers grabbed one of her ears "are you scared of the dark?"**_

_**Her eyes widened as she felt something slice through her stomach, killing her kit, and then through her heart, ending her. The last thing she ever heard was her Bunny screaming her name as darkness consumed her.**_

"Jack!"

The snow spirit blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light, and jumping back as the barrage of colors that was in front of her.

"That.. I.." Jack started to cry, curling up into a ball.

"Jack... Jackie.. It'll be okay.." Tooth said, wrapping her arms around Jack in an attempt to soothe her.

"T.. Tooth.." Jack choked out, putting her head in Tooth's shoulder

"What is it Jackie?"

"I.. I need to see Bunny.."

Tooth thought of this as an odd request "Jackie, sweetie, Bunny is at North's.."

"Please.." Jack said, shaking from fear.

"Okay.. Okay sweetie. Just, calm down." Tooth said, standing up with the winter spirit who was as light as the air itself. She turned to her fairies who had picked up Jack's staff. The fairies slipped the staff into Tooth's hand before nodding, telling Tooth they would keep them safe on the journey to the pole.

"W.. Wind.. T.. To the pole.." Jack choked as Tooth and the fairies flew upwards.

They were suddenly shooting up into the air before making a quick descent, Tooth screaming the whole way. The two landed in Phil's grasp, the yeti being used to catching Jack as she made those drops downwards. Tooth fluttered out of his grasp before asking

"Where's Bunny?"

Phil pointed down the hallway, holding up three fingers before pointing to the left.

"Three doors down on the left. Got it." Tooth said, flying off and calling out "Thanks Phil!"

The yeti scratched his head before walking away, muttering something about Jack's high energy levels being contagious. The fairy teen zipped to the third door and kicked it open. Bunny, North and, some would say coincidentally, Sandy, were in the meeting room. The latter two looked at Tooth like she was crazy, but Bunny was focused on Jack. Poor girl was shivering more than Bunny in December.

"Jackie, sweetie, we're at the pole. Open your eyes." Tooth said softly. Jack did as she was asked. She saw out lines of a rainbow, so she turned her head to see outlines of red and white, yellow and, finally, gray and white.

"Bunny.." Jack whined, throwing herself out of Tooth's arms and towards the Pooka.

Bunny caught Jack, cradling her close to him as he straightened up. "It's okay Snowy. It's alright."

North snapped out of his trance as he turned to Tooth "Why in the name of silent night is going on here!?"

Tooth shrugged "She sat down and started painting the last egg for Easter, then she blacked out. When she came to, she was crying." Tooth said as she looked at the winter spirit who was crying into Bunny's chest, surely covering it with frost, with a sad expression.

Jack's teary babbling caught everyone's attention "Smoke! S.. Smoke everywhere! B.. Burning W.. Warren... Humans and dogs.. Pitch.."

"What?" North asked

"I told her about the day Pitch came to the Warren." Bunny said, nuzzling Jack to get her to calm the hell down.

Jack coughed and said "Bear trap.. D- Dar- Dark.."

Bunny looked terrified as Jack finally calmed down._ How does she know about what __**really **__happened to Snowblade?_ "Let's put her in the infirmary."

Bunny was about ready to explode in anger from the questions thrown at him. The first was 'what's going on?' The next 'what was Jack talking about when she said 'bear trap'?' When Jack woke up, she was going to get it. But she was getting some dream sand therapy.

"Jack can explain what she saw, but I guess I've got some explaining of my own to do." Bunny said, taking a deep breath. He looked up at the moon through the skylight in the room, before he looked at Jack. "It started long before I became a Guardian.."


	4. Chapter 4

"It started long before I became a Guardian." Bunny said, looking from Sandy, to North and then to Tooth.

"We know about the day Pitch came. He destroyed your home, your family and your friends." Tooth said Bunny sighed, knowing that it was going to be hard explaining this.

"It wasn't just that. He also killed my mate, Snowblade, and our kit, before it was born. She got her leg caught in a bear-trap and when Pitch caught up to us, it was over." The Guardians of Wonder, Dreams and Memory looked at the Guardian of Hope with sad eyes.

"Why would you keep this from us Bunny?" Tooth asked, putting a hand on his shoulder

"It was too painful to talk about then, it still is." Bunny said, hopping over to Jack's bedside "But after I told Jack, it felt like a relief." The Pooka stroked Jack's hair for a moment in thanks for helping give him the strength to tell the others and lift the burden of his loss. "But, I didn't tell her about the bear-trap." Bunny was perplexed that she knew something he never told anyone.

"Hmm? What is it Sandy?" North's voice drew Bunny's attention to the Cossack and short yellow man.

The man was pointing to the skylight, where the moon shinned. The three looked up at the moon as he sent a beam through the window and onto Jack's forehead.

"What is he doing?" Bunny asked, watching as the beam spread from her forehead to the rest of her body.

"Do not be alarmed, my Guardians. Jack will awaken when she is given all of her memories."

"But, she has all of them. What else is there?" Tooth asked

"The memories she has been given about her life as Jacklyn Overlord were her second life. These memories are of her first life."

"Her first life as who?" Bunnymund asked, feeling worried for Jack

"Her memories of her first life as Snowblade, heir to the Forest and Ice Pooka clans."

"My Snowblade." Bunnymund said in shock

"Correct Bunnymund." MiM said before he continued "She will remember everything from when she was born to the day she died."

"She'll remember our kits death and never want to see me again." Bunnymund said, looking down

"She will remember the fate that had befell your young, but that does not mean the young has died."

"What are you talking about?" Bunny said, not understanding

"You will see Bunnymund." MiM said "But, you have a job to do. Easter is on the rise. Hope is to the wind."

Bunny nodded. "Right." He nuzzled Jack's face as the light faded from her body and said "Bye love.", before he tapped the ground twice to form a tunnel. He jumped through the tunnel, leaving the other three Guardians to stare at the comatosed Jack.

"What did she look like as a Pooka?" Tooth asked

"I can help you with that." MiM said before a flash of white light blinded the three remaining Guardians.


	5. Chapter 5

When the light stopped shining on the three Guardians, they saw they were in a meadow. The meadow was bathed in light and smelled of the most heavenly flowers the three had ever smelt.

"Where are we?" Tooth asked, looking around.

"I do not know.." North said

_"The three of you are in the meadow that leads to the burrow that Jack, as Snowblade, was first introduced to the world and her, albeit unorthodox, naming. This is all you will be permitted to see."_ MiM said, his voice an echo of itself

The three cringed when an ear splitting cry was heard. They walked into the burrow to see a male Pooka kneeling down beside his mate, a pure white Pooka, brushing her cheek with his left paw while using his right to hold her up. She wasn't breathing. She was dead. The tall, light brown Pooka with a white chest and stomach, was trying not to cry as he hopped to the entrance the birthing den for the clan leaders to inform his clan of the terrible news.

The three were trying not to cry at the scene before them. They stayed silent in respect, until a pure pink Pooka hopped in, a bundle of white in her mouth. She stopped short of the tall Pooka and stood up, taking the bundle and handing it to the male Pooka. She had a solemn expression, but a happy gleam shone in her blue eyes.

"Your young has survived, sire. And, what's more, it is a girl." The pink Pooka said

The male nodded, a tear of sadness over his mate's death and happiness about the symbol of their love and lifelong mating had survived fell from one of his brown eyes. He held her up to get a better look at her. Her eyes were open, and already a solid color, no, solid _colors_!

The left was blue and the right was brown. The newborn's chest and stomach were a lighter shade of brown, compared to her fathers primary coat. And, it seemed that she knew no fear. Why? Because she kicked her father's nose. The Pooka smiled, hugging his daughter to him.

"Sire Leafshear if I may.." The pink Pooka began, nervously.

The clan leader, Leafshear, looked at her with warm eyes, he owed her his gratitude for sparing his daughter from death. "Yes, Roser?"

Roser, as she was called, toyed with her ear before stopping and asking "Is it not the time to let the others know?"

Leafshear nodded before asking "You have kits of your own, if memory serves, yes?"

Roser nodded "Yes sire, three moons old tonight."

Leafshear seemed to think of something "Would you do the honor of being Snowblade's surrogate mother?"

Roser looked starstruck for a moment before nodding "It would be an honor, sire."

Leafshear shook his head "We are family now, Roser. Calling me Leafshear is a must."

Roser nodded "Of course, S- Leafshear."

Leafshear nodded before turning to the cave "We must address the clan.." His voice seemed to drift off and get farther away as a familiar light swallowed the three protectors of childhood. They were looking at a white kangaroo sized rabbit with a light brown chest and stomach when Manny's voice came from nowhere:

_"You have seen what there is for you to see. In the time it took to see that memory for you three, Jack has recovered all of her memories as Snowblade. Now, let her rest."_

The three looked at the Pooka and smiled. Bunny was going to be in for a shock when he got back from delivering Easter eggs.

* * *

Jack felt strange. She knew she was still in the infirmary, but she felt warm. Very warm. Normally it would bother her, but it didn't. She tried to move, but was unsuccessful.

_What is going on?_

MiM seemed to read her mind _"You have now become your former self. All memory of your life as Snowblade has returned. Your memories of your lives as Jack Overland and Jack Frost remain. As a result, you will be able to transform into whichever form suites your needs."_

Okay. So, MiM is in her head now.. _Am I crazy?_

Legitimate question. It was answered with a legitimate response.

_"No, Jack. You are not crazy. You are, however, free to move as you please now."_ Manny exited her mind, letting her revile in silence.

After a moment, she sat up. But as she did so, she felt a pang of pain in her stomach. She instinctively put a hand on it, to try to feel her kit. But, fate is cruel. She couldn't feel the kit, just a scar. A scar that marked what had ended before it began. Jack let tears fall down her face as she mourned her young.

* * *

Bunny was running through his tunnels, having just finished delivering Easter to everywhere but Burgess. He had something to do there, and it had to be finished last. He zipped through his tunnel, quickly and carefully putting eggs here or there in the park. When his job was done, he zipped over to the Bennett residence. He saw Jamie, Sophie and their friends walking out of the siblings' house. Sophie was the first to see him.

"Bunny!" A cry of excitement was ushered from the six year old as she ran to the rabbit.

"Hey there you little ankle-biter." Bunny said, a smile across his face as he scooped the girl up.

"Her Bunny." Jamie said, swinging his empty green basket. He seemed to expect something. Bunny laughed as he put Sophie down.

"You want some eggs, then you gotta go to the park." Bunny told all of them.

"No, it's not that. It's just, Jack promised she would come by this Easter to hunt eggs with us."

Bunny turned to Jamie "She got sick at the Warren when she was helpin' me paint eggs."

Jamie nodded, a little dissapointed "Can we go see her?"

"What? She got sick!? She can't get sick!" Pippa yelled. In the three years she'd gotten to know Jack, the Guardian had become the mother the orphaned girl had always wanted. And she'd believe and fear Pitch before anything drastic happened to Jack.

Bunny looked around nervously "Maybe some other time." The Pooka turned to look at Pippa. "I'll come and get you when she's better. I promise."

Pippa glared long and hard at Bunny. The rabbit, in all honesty, wanted to run and hide. She finally nodded, sighing in defeat.

"I've finished hidin' the eggs. Now, you rascals have gotta go find'em." The rabbit vanished through his tunnel as the kids carefully ran to the park. Jack decided to not let the groundhog see it's shadow, much to the disapproval of Mother Nature- who decided to let it be because it would mess with the minds of humans if the small amount of snow spontaneously melted before the six weeks were up.

* * *

Bunny materialized outside the infirmary of the pole, ignoring the yeti who was probably scolding him. He gently opened the door to see a Jack as a Pooka. As Snowblade. He hopped closer to her and saw the scar on her stomach and the fact that she was crying. He wrapped his gray arms around her and whispered words of comfort.

"Bunny.." the white Pooka said, her voice was choked with sobs.

"What is it, Snowy?" Bunny asked, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry about losing our kit. I.." She was too ashamed to say anything.

"It isn't your fault it happened. It's Pitch's fault." He nuzzled her and held her in his arms until she stopped crying. He held her at arms length and asked "Are you ready to see the others?"

Jack, Snowblade, -whichever!- nodded as she got off of the bed. They walked paw in paw, Jack/Snowblade's other paw was holding her staff, to the open door to see their friends.

* * *

Tooth was flying around in a circle above a bored Sandy, like a buzzard, trying to find something to soothe her boredom. Sandy was doing his best at looking like roadkill to help ease the boredom Tooth felt.

All the while North was playing poker with some yetis, who were winning -"You are all cheating! I KNOW you are!- and it didn't help that the tooth fairies were flying around the elves, teasing them with their flight. This lead to a fight between the elves and fairies.

Everything stopped when two kangaroo sized rabbits walked into the room. One was Bunny, so the other one with the brown and blue eyes had to be Jack or, in this case, Snowblade -this is getting really annoying.

"Bunny!" Tooth called, stopping her buzzard circling of Sandy to fly over to the two Pookas. "Hey Jack, I mean Snowblade, arg! What exactly can we call you?" She hugged Jack, the thin female Pooka hugged her back.

"Either. It doesn't matter."

Tooth let Jack go and looked at her form. The main color of her pelt was a beautiful snow white with her chest and stomach were a light brown color. Tooth tried not to stare at the scar on her stomach, which stretched clean across her stomach, but she failed. North, however, came to her rescue -after your basic rage quit/table flip.

"You are well, yes?" North asked, looking at the crestfallen face of their friend.

"I don't know." Jack said, her voice was soft as she leaned on her staff for support.

"I think I have something to ease your feelings." North said. He walked over to a shelf that was lined with snow globes and picked one up "I say, to Burgess." He threw the globe down and a portal opened up. A portal that led to Jamie's backyard. He gestured the Guardians to walk through it, which they did.

Bunny put up no complaints about going through the portal. Their Burgess friends were counting their eggs, trying to see who collected more, with the exception of Sophie, who was just putting them into a pile for no rhyme or reason.

"I see you found the eggs." They all looked up to see Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, and a white Pooka with a light brown chest and stomach that had an ugly scar on the chest and it was holding Jack's staff.

Jamie was the first one to ask "Jack?"

The Pooka nodded, a smile across her face "Yup. That's me."

"What happened?" Pippa asked, looking at the scar on Jack's stomach

"It happened a long time ago." Jack said, she looked over to Sophie's pile "I see she collected the majority of the eggs I painted."

Sophie was excited, she grabbed an egg that was gray and had a rabbit nose and whiskers painted on it and gave it to Jack "Pretty.."

Jack laughed "No Sophie, that egg is yours, I painted it just for you."

Sophie got even more excited, if possible, and ran around the Pooka giggling. That is, until she ran into North's belly and bounced off of it.

Jamie laughed "I swear she didn't eat any of the eggs.."

North smiled with a nod "It is fine."

Pippa stepped forwards, toying with her hat "Not to be rude, but why is Jack a Pooka?"

"I was born one."

"But Bunny said you were sick.." Monty, the blonde boy with glasses, said

"I had to get sick so I could go back to the way I was when I was born.." Jack was wanting to see what this was about. She looked up at the moon, a questioning look on her face.

"Let us go to Pole. Things will be explained there." North said.

"We'll meet you at the park after we let our parents know.." Jamie said.

The kids went in different directions to go tell their parents where they were going. All except for Pippa, who was walking with the Guardians to the park. Tooth looked at the girl with quizzical eyes.

"Don't you have to go tell your parents where you're going?"

Pippa shook her head "I don't have parents.." Her voice was so sad.

The Guardians looked at the girl with sad eyes. Jack hugged Pippa and the girl snuggled into Jack's chest. The two stayed like that until the other kids came back. Pippa was released from Jack's hug, but stayed close to her. North pulled out a snow globe from one of his pockets inside his jacket and said

"I say, to North Pole."

He threw the globe down and a portal of the common room of the pole appeared. Everyone walked into the portal, where MiM was shining from the skylight, waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

The Guardians and their Burgess friends were looking up at MiM.

_"Welcome children of Burgess."_ Said the celestial star

The children were all too stunned to speak. All of them except for Pippa.

"Greetings." She said, a smile on her face. "My name is Pippa. My friends are-"

"No need for the introductions, young one. I know who you children are," Mim said "now, for the reason I have called you here. Jack and Bunnymund, you believe your young have died." The two overgrown rabbits nodded "But, they have not."

Everyone blinked. Wait.. He said 'they'. Why would he say a plural?

"You said 'they'." Bunnymund said, Jack looked as confused as him.

"Correct. You have two kits. One I have kept in suspended animation in the stars, letting it grow very slowly."

The stars moved into the shape of a slightly larger than normal bunny. MiM lowered the rabbit towards them and Jack snatched it out of mid-air and cradled it close to her. It was gray, like Bunny, with a dark brown undercoat, like Jack's father Leafshear, and a star pattern above the bridge of its nose. "The young will wake when it is ready."

"And the other?" Bunny asked.

A beam of light shined on Pippa. The girl looked shocked "Wait, me?"

"_Correct_."

Pippa laughed "I know I'm a vegetarian, but I'm no Pooka."

"But your really good at hopscotch." Monty said

"And you can run really fast." Clyde said as his brother nodded

"And jump really high and far." Cupcake said

Pippa was processing it all in her mind. It made sense. She looked at Jack and Bunny, both were smiling at her. She smiled in return. A flash of light enveloped her. When it faded, a Pooka with brown-red fur wearing a white cap, that kept her ears folded down, and a green/white striped scarf wrapped around her neck. Her left eyes was brown and the right was green. They were full of wonder as she flexed her arms and legs.

"You are a rabbit.." Clyde said, the others looked amazed.

A soft murmur was heard. Everyone turned to look at Jack, who was staring expectantly at the little furball in her arms. It's mismatched eyes; the left was dark green and the right was dark brown. The eyes were focused on Jack, her mismatched eyes were staring into the young one's eyes. Then, it's mouth morphed into a smile. It's smile got bigger when it saw Bunny, it's father, and Pippa, it's sister, hopping up to it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sophie asked excitedly as the Pooka tried to mimic Bunny's stare, but wound up going cross-eyed and laughing.

Jack nuzzled it and said "It's a boy."

"And, how is it that you know?" Tooth asked, zipping over and petting the Pooka on it's head.

"A mother knows." Jack said, laughing as the fuzzball bonked it's father on the nose.

"What are you going to call it?" Cupcake asked

".. I have no idea..." Jack confessed, looking at Bunny and then to Pippa for help. Bunny shrugged and Pippa was thinking.

"He has a star on his forehead. And, on a compass up is north." She muttered to herself. "How about Northstar?"

Jack smiled "That's a perfect name."

"_Much like you Jack, Aster, Pippa and Northstar have the ability to change their form to a human_."

Jack, Pippa and Aster turned into their human forms: Pippa turned into the form she was in just five minutes ago, Jack turned into her human form of Jacklyn Overland: brown hair and brown eyes in a blue-purple sweater with brown pants that went halfway past her ankles; Aster turned into a tall man, with slightly tanned skin. His forest green eyes remained but his gray fur became a blond-gray hair that was shoulder length. Jack and Bunny changed back to their Pooka forms while Pippa stayed in her human form. Tears were falling down her face as she suddenly threw her arms around Jack and Bunny, being careful not to squish Northstar.

"What's wrong, Pip?" Jamie asked

"Nothing." Pippa said, letting go of her parents "I'm just so glad I finally have a family."

* * *

**_Next chapter will be the epilogue._**


	7. Chapter 7

Northstar was riding on his sisters back through the tunnel that led to their Warren home, clinging onto her backpack. The Pooka that had lived in the stars was in first grade alongside Jamie's sister, Sophie. Pippa was in middle school with her friends, the exception was Sophie.

Pippa had made it through the tunnel and gave a victorious shout of "We beat mom and dad!"

Northstar laughed "Yeah!" He got off of her backpack and proceeded to chase the eggs around the Warren. Pippa smirked at her brother as she took her backpack off and sat in the grass, watching him and doing her homework at the same time.

"Can't wait to finish your homework?" Northstar asked as he flopped down beside her, tired from chasing the egglets around.

"I have to finish this really fast."

Is it so you can go back up to Burgess to spend more time with _Jamie_.."

"Ye- No! Pipe down you talking kangaroo." Pippa said

"Takes one to know one!" He teased playfully. Pippa rolled her eyes.

Pippa was just finishing up her assignment, biology, when the cave opened up. Pip, reacting first threw Northstar, who had been sleeping, into a patch of sticker bushes, awaiting whoever was entering their home beneath Australia.

"I told you they'd get here before we did." Came the voice of their father

"You, dear Kangaroo, told me no such thing." Their parents, their father in his Pooka form and their mother in her human- Jack Overland- form, walked through the tunnel.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Pippa said, swiftly putting her boomerangs away.

"Hello little Easterlings." Bunny said. He smiled just before an egg bomb exploded.

"Northstar.." Jack's voice can from inside the cloud of rainbow paint.

Little tyke had somehow gotten a hold of one of Bunny's egg bombs, which made Jack a little angry. Bunny was trying his hardest to hide his laughter, but he was failing. So now he was being chased around the Warren by Jack Frost, entertaining Northstar and giving Pippa the distraction she needed to go and see Jamie.

* * *

_**Should I write a sequel? And, if so, what should happen? Should it be in the future when Pippa is grown up and out of the Warren so she can start a family with Jamie, maybe they should have a hybrid (or two?)? Should it have more family bonding between the sibs, their parents and the Guardians? Should an old foe of Bunny's return with a score to settle? There are so many possibilities, and I need your help to figure out what to do next. If you would kindly place your suggestions in the worm of reviews, I'll get to work on it.**_


End file.
